pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Quixote
Golden Age Origin After reading one too many chivalric novels, Alonso Quijano, citizen of a small town in La Mancha, Spain, is inspired to take the name Don Quixote and become a knight, a new champion of honor and chivalry. Dressed in aniquated armor, he recruits a simple farmer, Sancho Panza, as his squire and set off in search of adventure. Delusional, the knight has many misadventures, famously attacking a windmill, imagining it to be a dragon. Alonso also imagines his neighbor, Aldonza Lorenzo, to be a princess named "Dulcinea del Toboso." He decides that "Dulcinea" is the most beautiful woman in the world and his one true love, though she actually knows nothing about him. Don Quixote is usually depicted as old, delusional and ridiculous, often causing more problems then he solves. However, he is very bold, chivalrous, determined and eager to prove himself. He would not back down from a fight (especially if innocents were in jeopardy), though he was not a particularly skilled fighter. He does wear the armor of a knight, and usually carries a knight's weapons, including a sword, lance and shield. Notes In the second book of Don Quixote, he breaks the fourth wall and reveals an understanding that he is a fictional character. Golden Age Appearances * Wonder Comics #2 * Wonderworld Comics #3-20 * Samson #2 * Jumbo Comics #32: Stuart Taylor travels back in time to learn about knightly courage and combat techniques from Don Quixote. * Hit Comics #31 * Kid Eternity #12: Kid Eternity summons Don Quixote to the 20th century to stop a plane, in which criminals are escaping. Public Domain Literary Appearances * The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha (1605) by Miguel de Cervantes * The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha, Part 2 (1614) by Alonso Fernández de Avellaneda * The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha, Part 2 (1615) by Miguel de Cervantes * Vida de Don Quijote y Sancho (1914) by Miguel de Unamuno Public Domain Stage Performances * The Comical History of Don Quixote (1694) by Thomas D'Urfey * Vida do Grande Dom Quixote de la Mancha e do Gordo Sancho Pança (1733) by António José da Silva * Don Quixote in England (1734) by Henry Fielding * Don Quichotte chez la Duchesse (1743) by Joseph Bodin de Boismortier, * Don Quichotte auf der Hochzeit des Camacho (1761) by Georg Philipp Telemann * Don Quixote (1869) by Marius Petipa * Don Quichotte (1874) by Victorien Sardou * Don Quixote (1898) by Richard Strauss * Don Quichotte (1912) by Jules Massenet Public Domain Films * Don Quixote (1906) * Don Chisciotte (1911) * Don Quixote (1915) See Also *Wikipedia *Fables Wikia Category:Heroes Category:1605 Debuts Category:Literary Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Fox Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:Kid Eternity Summons Category:Miguel de Cervantes.- Creator Category:Elderly Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Filmation Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Humor Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Protagonists Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters